(Please delete, no longer needed) Paw Patrol and the Cinnamon
It was a nice day and the Paw Patrol went to have fun outside. '' Skye: Woohoo! This is gonna be awesome! *somersaults* Chase: *blushes* I know, right? Marshall and Zuma: *look at each other and giggle* Rubble: Are you sure about this..? Didn't we not have enough breakfast? ''The Paw Patrol laughed. Rubble was always hungry. Of course he wanted to eat more breakfast. Rocky: Nah, I've eaten enough. I'm full. Rubble: *sighs* Okay, but I'm still hungry. Skye: We're not though! C'mon, I wanna play! Chase: Me, too. *runs after Skye* Marshall: *whispers something in Zuma's ear, and Zuma giggles* Rocky: Hey what's going on back here, you guys? Zuma: Oh, nothing. Marshall told me something funny. Rocky: Well, okay...I'll believe you...for now. Marshall: Good. If you can keep things a secret, I might tell you...in the future. Rocky: Okay, I'm good at keeping secrets. Zuma: Okay, all you gotta do is prove that, and we can tell you. Rocky: Okay. See ya! *runs to play with Skye and Chase* Zuma: I don't believe it. Our life is really, totally awesome! Marshall: How do we find out all of this stuff? Zuma: I dunno. Maybe we'll find out other things, too! Marshall: *laughs* Anyways, let's play! A few hours later, the Paw Patrol gets tired, and Rubble (obviously) is hungry. Zuma: Hey Marshall, come here. Marshall: Okay. Zuma: I didn't tell you this, but I felt as though...something was watching us. Marshall: Wh-what? Zuma: No, seriously. Marshall: B-but what would spy on us? And why? That's...crazy. Zuma: I know. And I'm gonna find out. Marshall: ... It was time for bed. But Zuma couldn't sleep. He was surprised when he found out Marshall was asleep. He didn't think he'd fall asleep. Zuma: I'm gonna find out what was watching us...tomorrow. He fell asleep a few minutes later. But he felt like he only had a minute of sleep because... Ryder: Pups! Time for breakfast! Rubble: BREAKFAST! *runs out of bed* All the pups (except Rubble): *laughs* Skye: Whoa, that pup would do anything to get food! Chase and Rocky: Yeah! Marshall: *looks at Rocky and whispers to Zuma-Do you think..?* Zuma: *whispers-I don't think so, dude.* Marshall: *whispers-Okay.* Instead of going to eat breakfast with the other pups, Zuma heads outside to look for what was watching him and Marshall. Zuma: Huh, there's nothing here. Well, it's only morning. Besides, it was probably only there for one day. *sits down to think* All the other pups ran outside to play, and Zuma could no longer think. Skye: I haven't flown for so long..! Chase: Yeah, I know. *looks at Skye and blushes* Rubble: C'mon, fly! I forgot what you look like in the air! Rocky: Yeah, fly! You want to, and you should! Marshall: *grins at Skye and blushes as well* Yes, fly. Chase: C'mon..! Marshall: *looks at Chase with a mad look on his face and whispers-I've never done that before, I bet I surprised Zuma.* Skye: Okay...wings, ruff! And with that, Skye was flying high. But she didn't use her wings for so long, she forgot something: she had to focus. Skye: Woohoo! Flying agaaaaiiiiiin! Chase and Marshall: *howls* Skye: I missed flying so mu-AHHHHHHHH! She was falling. Unforunatly, Skye had hit something in the air which made a dent on one of her wings. '' Chase: Skye! Rocky: *runs to where Skye is falling* Marshall: *howls and runs towards the Lookout, then changes direction and runs to Skye* Rubble: *runs to the Lookout to get Ryder* Zuma: *is frozen in shock* Chase: I gotta go help! *runs after Marshall and Rocky* ''The pups made it to where Skye fell. But she didn't look hurt-in fact, she looked though she haden't fallen at all. Chase: What..? Marshall: Huh? You don't look hurt at all. Skye: *smiles* I know. That's because I didn't get hurt. Rocky: But...you fell from what looked like 50 feet! Chase: You sure you're not hurt? *looks at Skye with worry on his face* Skye: I'm okay. And it's all thanks to Cinnamon. Rocky: Cinnamon? But, cinnamon is a spice! Chase: Sugar can't save a pup... Ryder and Rubble made their way to the place where Skye fell. Rubble: Skye? You're-you're okay? Marshall: Yeah, she says cinnamon saved her. But that doesn't make sense. Ryder: Unless...oh, so I was right! Zuma: *runs over* Ryder? I heard, "so I was right!"? Ryder: Mhm. Look. *picks up Skye and reveals a pup that was laying down behind her* Zuma: *stares* Is your name...Cinnamon? New Pup: Actually, it's Jinx. My nickname is Cinnamon, though. Nice to meet you, Zuma. Zuma: How do you know my name?! Jinx: You're the Paw Patrol! Duh! Skye: She saw me falling, and I landed on her. She's like my...my mother. Chase: Whoa, you're amazing, saving Skye like that! Jinx: Oh, it was no problem. Marshall: But you saved her... Cinnamon: So I did. And yeah. You know, arghhh, I dunno what to say anymore! Zuma: *laughs* Ryder: You're a great pup. Do you-do you wanna become part of the Paw Patrol? Jinx: Uh, YEAH! Zuma: *thinks-This is crazy! A new pup?!* The Paw Patrol walked back to the Lookout, everyone wanting to talk to Cinnamon. Ryder made her a new collar, and her Pup Tag was purple with a star on it. She was the "superhero of the Paw Patrol", and everyone liked her, especially Skye. It was one of the best days ever.